russelfandomcom-20200213-history
High School Life (TV series)
High School Life is a 2016 Philippines school-themed drama television series directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Jerrold Tarog, starring Gabbi Garcia, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from September 26, 2016 to January 12, 2018, replacing Winx Club. It is considered as the second curriculum-based curriculum-based drama series of IBC after the first ever curriculum-based drama and the first ever teleserye adaptaton of Korean drama Glory Jane (produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services), and the first afternoon curriculum-based drama on the network's afternoon block. Plot High School Life is a heartwarming curriculum-based drama follow the journey of Nicole (Gabbi Garcia) and Bianca (Ysabel Ortega) are their two high school teenagers who are studying the lesson and learning the subject in St. Andre National High School as they became bestfriends in effort to teach our good values and academic education. Both of them study in different subjects that include Araling Panlipunan, English, Filipino, Science, Mathematics, TLE and MAPEH. During the classroom in St. Andre National High School, Nicole and Bianca ruined their reputation by questioning the lesson of teachers and principals. Their moral valuable in their parents – Bianca's mother Ria (Kaye Abad) and her love interest and Nicole's father Albert (Paul Jake Castilo) – paired for love. After years of being separated from each other, Ria reunited her husband to pair Albert, her true love, to reunite her pursue in the moral student of Nicole. Nicole and Bianca are loved to study in high school as they tried to learning for good. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Gabbi Garcia' as Nicole Aguilar - One of the two main protagonists. Nicole is Bianca's real half-sister as a high school classmate of St. Andre National High School, and Ria and Albert's teenage daughter. She later involve Raymond is her foster father. Later, Nicole is the only lead female protagonist of the series. *'JM de Guzman' as Raymond Aguilar (2017-2018) - the foster father of Nicole. *'Lui Manansala' as Aling Mely (2017-2018) - the grandmother of Nicole. *'Renz Valerio' as Carlo Agustin - Paolo's half-brother and Nicole's love interest at St. Andre National High School. *'Markus Paterson' as Gabriel Legaspi (2017-2018) - Nadine's bestfriend. *'Kaye Abad' as Ria Aguilar / Ria Gonzaga - Bianca's mother; later Nadine's mother and Albert's real love interest and husband, later . *'Paul Jake Castillo' as Albert Aguilar / Albert Gonzaga - Ria's real love interest and Nicole's father; later Nadine's father. *'Heaven Peralejo' as Nadine Ramirez / Nadine Gonzaga (2017-2018) - Nicole's bestfriend of St. Andre National High School, later the main antagonist. Nadine is Ria and Albert's teenage daughter as a classmate of St. Andre National High School as Nicole's bestfriend. *'John Bermundo' as Paolo Hermoso / Paolo Agustin (2017-2018) - Gerald's half-brother, later Carlo' half-others and Gina's second son and Nadine's good friend at St. Andre National High School. *'Gloria Diaz' as Gina Hermoso / Gina Agustin (2017-2018) - Gerald and Paolo's grandmother. *'DJ Durano' as Alvin Agustin - Ricky's father. *'Paula Peralejo' as Michelle Agustin - Ricky's mother. *'Hiyasmin Neri' as Teacher Camille Estrada - the teacher of St. Andre National High School. *'Louie Angsico' as Benjie Miranda - the coach of St. Andre National High School. 'Supporting Cast' *'Joseph Andre Garcia' as Patrick Rementilla - Ricky's friend, later Paolo's classmate/friend at St. Andre National High School. *'Kristine Sablan' as Andrea Ramirez - Bianca's friend, later Nadine's friend in St. Andre National High School. *'Jon Avila' as Arjo Ramirez - Andrea's father. *'Mara Lopez' as Rizza Ramirez - Andrea's younger daughter. *'Dale Baldillo' as Carlos Alonzo - Ricky's classmate/friend, later Paolo's classmate/friend. *'Angel Sy' as Abigail Bernardo - Nicole's classmate/friend. *'Celine Lim' as Lauren delos Santos - Nicole's classmate/friend. *'Carlo Lacana' as Enzo Paderna - Ricky's classmate/friend, later Paolo's classmate/friend. *'Maria Faye Vargas' as Joanne Manabat (2017-2018) - Andrea's classmate/friend. *'Leann Ganzon' as Idelle Orquia (2017-2018) - Andrea's classmate/friend. *'Sherilyn Reyes' as Anna Alvarez - the principal in St. Andre National High School. *'IC Mendoza' as Mr. Butch - the effeminate drama and art teacher in St. Andre National High School. 'Former' Main *'Ysabel Ortega' as Bianca Aguilar (2016-2017) - One of the two main protagonists. Bianca is Nicole's real half-sister as a bestfriend of St. Andre National High School, and Ria and Albert's teenage daughter. *'BJ Forbes' as Ricky Agustin - Bianca's love interest. (2016-2017) *'Paolo Santiago' as Gerald Hermoso - Nicole's romantic bestfriend of St. Andre National High School. *'Elizabeth Oropesa' as Linda Hermoso (2016-2017) - Gerald's grandmother. 'Guest' *'Luis Gabriel Moreno' as Paolo dela Cruz *'Sasha Gloria' as Kira Garcia *'Aria Cariño' as Jenny Tobias *'Lianne Valentin' as Jenny Ramirez *'Dar Bernardo' as Onemig Martinez *'Paul Salas' as Chester Agassi *'Yna Uy' as Linda Garcia *'Slater Young' as Efren Vargas *'Nichole Baranda' as Aira Estrada *'Paulo Angeles' as Ivan Palanca *'Ayla Mendero' as Andrea Bernardo *'Kurt Perez' as John Arellano *'Abby Bautista' as Loisa Cabrera *'Aaliyah Benisano' as Kylie Magdayao *'Kym Vergara' as Justin Legaspi *'Erika Rabara' as Claire Angela *'Jervy delos Reyes' as Norman Bautista *'Janina Vela' as Barbie Salvador *'Aaron Junatas' as Aaron Aytona *'Pat Deligero' as Ashley delos Reyes *'John Wayne Sace' as Bryan Santiago *'Julia Monica Caldito' as Phoebe Garcia *'Tom Taus' as Rodjun Bautista *'Abigail Francisco Macapagal' as Mara Bautista *'Caleb Gotico' as RJ Gonzaga *'Raine Salamante' as Joanne Ramirez *'CJ Ramos' as Acey Ocampo *'Mikaela Yllana' as Kylie Delavin *'Jacob Benedicto' as Arvic Ochoa *'Ella Guevara' as Maris Fernandez *'Miguel Aguila' as Ramil Alvarez *'Daniella Amable' as Aiza Ababa *'Jack Reid' as Ivan Manzano *'Hannah Kaye Balanay' as Kaye Salamante *'Sandy Talag' as Janna Javier 'Special Participation' *'Kendra Kramer' as young Nicole Aguilar *'Jana Agoncillo' as young Bianca Aguilar *'Raikko Mateo' as young Ricky Agustin Episodes Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa unveiled the creation of a curriculum-based drama series recommended by the curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education geared towards educating moral values and life lessons and particularly capture the high school education and the fascination of the high school level in a mix of both public and private schools in terms of using a school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pang-paaralan; Literally: our school attire) in an effort to study and learn among the teenagers in junior high school (Grades 7-10) and senior high school (Grades 11 and 12), at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above. The afternoon tandem of teen actress Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega are the high school classmates involved their friendship, in a suitable for young audiences in terms of uniforms, term papers, and class cards. Gabbi is a consistent member of her student council. They also remaked the school-oriented storyline with a heartwarming scenes where they educate and target our struggles of teenagers and our students, valuable lessons and moral values about basic and public education, by giving a lesson in high school. 'Casting' After her numerous projects of IBC including Janella in Wonderland, Before I Fall in Love and her regular supporting role in the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, teen actress Gabbi Garcia landed in her breakthrough role aside from her crossover in the Kapuso telefantasya Encantadia on GMA Network. Garcia partnered with Ysabel Ortega in her first lead role who landed in her third project after Janella in Wonderland and Anna Luna. It also marks the first time real-life couple Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo are working together in this series, playing the roles of Ria and Albert. High School Life was launched during an IBC trade event on held on June 23, 2016 at the Metrotent Convention Center, Metrowalk, Meralco Avenue, Pasig City. On February 2017, Elizabeth Oropeza left the series due to numerous prior commitments (including the then-upcoming drama, Impostora on GMA) and the expiration of her contract with IBC. In the same month, Gloria Diaz replaced her as Gerald's (BJ Forbes) grandmother. Meanwhile, it was announced that JM de Guzman, Gimme 5 member John Bermundo and Heaven Peralejo would also be joining the cast as the foster father of Nicole (Garcia), Gina's (Diaz) teenage brother and Nicole's (Ortega) friend, respectively. On June 2017, Ysabel Ortega left the series due to numerous prior commitments (including ABS-CBN afternoon drama, Pusong Ligaw) and the expectation of her contract with IBC. Only Garcia remained in a solo lead role as a high school classmate because of her rising popularity after Ortega departured for Pusong Ligaw. 'Filming' Filming for High School Life began in June 27, 2016 (two weeks ago after the opened school year as of June 13, 2016). 'Extension' On June 5, 2017, IBC announced that High School Life is officially extended until January 2018 due to its positive feedback, high ratings, heartwarming study scenes, moral values and "real life lessons" which was received well by the young audience. Furthermore, the series has also been known to educate and empower its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners in a high school level. On September 26, 2017, this series will be celebrating its very 1st Anniversary. Soundtrack Due to the success of the curriculum-based drama, the original soundtrack album for the curriculum-based teleserye was released September 23, 2016 under IBC Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. The theme song of the curriculum-based teleserye, High School Life, the anthemic song about life in high school composed by the late songwriter George Canseco, was sung by Gabbi Garcia for the rendition of the curriculum-based teleserye. The song was originally sung by Filipino singer and actress Sharon Cuneta during her high school years when she was 15 and serves also as the lead single from Cuneta’s album from the album High School in 1981 and the theme song for the 1981 film High School Scandal starring Gina Alajar and Sandy Andolong. 'Track listing' #''High School Life'' (composer: George Canseco) - Gabbi Garcia #''So Many Questions'' (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Gabbi Garcia #''Lift Up Your Hand''s (composer: Cecile Azarcon) - JM de Guzman #''What About Love?'' (composers: Lemar Obika, Fitzgerald Scott) - Alyssa Angles #''I'm On My Own Now'' (composers: Claudette Raiche, R. Jones) - Never the Strangers #''Crush Me'' (composer: Christian Martinez) - Alyssa Angeles #''Love on a Two-Way Street'' (composers: Sylvia Robinson, Bert Keyes) - Gabbi Garcia #''Photograph'' (composer: Nori Villena) - Gerald Santos # Whatever Happened To Our Love (composers: Kenneth Gamble, Terry Burrus) - Janella Salvador Reception 'Ratings' During the pilot episode, High School Life's premiere episode First Day of High School received a national TV rating of 20.8%, considerable for an afternoon curriculum-based drama compared to competitors like ABS-CBN's The Greatest Love and GMA's Sa Piling ni Nanay are only received 13.8% and 12.5%, according to data from Kantar Media. High School Life (3:45 pm PST) premiered strongly on September 26, 2016 on the afternoon block. Aside from winning the ratings game, High School Life also won the hearts of young viewers for high school classmates and teachers, and received as the #HSLFirstDayOfHighSchool quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the school-themed drama. Since then, High School Life ruled the afternoon programming as the #1 afternoon program on Philippine TV, according to the national ratings survey of Kantar Media. The curriculum-based drama received by the high school teenagers due to heartwarming scenes, moral values and valuable lessons in effort to target for young audience about the Philippine public high school. Merchandise IBC is advantage of the curriculum-based drama's popularity to the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy entitled High School Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, tumblers, wall clocks, keychains, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, like supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and nationwide in very affordable prices. Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Awards and nominations * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Supporting Actor) - Won (JM de Guzman) * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actress) - Won (Gabbi Garcia) * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Daytime Drama Series) - Won * 2017 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards (Most Promising TV Actor of the Year) - Won (BJ Forbes) * 2017 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards (TV Supporting Actor of the Year) - Won (Paul Jake Castillo) * 2017 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards (Princess of Philippine Television) - Won (Gabbi Garcia) * 2017 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards (Most Popular TV Program Daytime Drama) - Won See also * Profile Pictures * Cover Photos * 11947601_907656622617090_1402177569755252293_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 720 pixels) * 10525804_786108421419488_6651451642562951371_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 640 × 640 pixels) * 14067576_1012947872136103_1317300944228419077_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 638 × 960 pixels) - Scaled (63%) * 14102156_1012262335537990_3905221671938176786_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 638 × 960 pixels) - Scaled (63%) * Jason “boloy” Bermejo on Instagram: “@gmasundaypinasaya Gabru please @_gabbigarcia @rurumadrid8 #SPSBringBackGabRu #GabRu #GabRuForSPS #gabbigarcia #rurumadrid #gabru…” * Gabbi Garcia Topbill IBC-13’s Afternoon High School Drama ‘High School Life’ * ‘High School Life’ – Trailer * Gabbi and Ysabel Tandem, Topbill The Afternoon High School Teleserye for IBC-13 * Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega Topbill in 'High School Life' Premieres September 26 on IBC-13 * ‘High School Life’ Premiere, Plus IBC-13’s Revamped Schedule * Meet the Characters of IBC-13’s Newest Afternoon Teleserye ‘High School Life’ * COMMENTARY: High school classmate Gabbi Garcia and her classmate bestfriend Ysabel Ortega in High School Life * High school drama in afternoon * NATIONAL TV RATINGS (SEPTEMBER 26, 2016 – MONDAY) * ‘High School Life’ is IBC-13’s Afternoon Viewership * ‘High School Life’ Marathon Special this Sunday * Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega Thanks School Fans for the Ratings Success of ‘High School Life’ * ‘High School Life’ Paved Way for IBC-13 to Topple Daytime Leadership * ‘High School Life’ Hits 21.8%, Tops Daytime Race * ‘High Schoo Life’ Hits 23.4% in Afternoon * ‘High School Life’ Tops Afternoon Viewership in October * ‘High School Life’ is Now One of IBC-13’s Biggest Moneymakers * ‘High School Life’ Hits 25.8% in Afternoon, It’s Highest Ever * High School Life Turns One * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Program Site * High School Life on Facebook * High School Life on Twitter * High School Life on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Teen dramas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings